cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Flag of Großgermania
The title of this article contains the character 'ß'. Where it is unavailable or not desired, the name may be represented as '''Flag of Grossgermania'.'' The Reichsflagge ( : Imperial Flag) is the State Flag and Ensign and War Flag of the People's Empire of Greater Germania. The Volksflagge (English: People's Flag) is the Civil Flag and Ensign. The Reichsflagge, as opposed to the Volksflagge, uses the Imperial Eagle, or Reichsadler, of Großgermania, centered on the crosspiece of the two pieces of the shown on the flag. History The eagle has been used on the flag of Germany since the thirteenth century, when it was adopted as the coat of amrs of the dynasty. The colors black, red, and gold first appeared on the German flag during the . The colors were first used on the flag of the when it was formed in 1919, and were again used on the flags of and . Upon the unification of Großgermania, the Reichsflagge and Volksflagge entered into usage. Symbolism The colors black, red, and gold were used during the 1848 Revolutions as symbols of liberty, democracy, and freedom. The Reichsflagge combines these colors with the Imperial Eagle, or Reichsadler, a traditional symbol of German imperialism, to symbolize the combination of democracy and absolute monarchy present in the electoral monarchy of Großgermania, as well as the combination left and right ideologies present in National Unionism. Design Various exact colors have been used for the since the first official adoption of the black-red-gold combination in the form of a tricolor for the in 1919. The colors were not officially standardized until 1999, when the government adopted a corporate design. These colors were officially modified for the new flag by Imperial decree on 1 May 2009, though the new colors had been in use, both by the Imperial Government and by other users, since the Empire's foundation on 12 December 2008. Imperial Standard On the morning of 12 February 2010, the flag flying over the in Frankfurt am Main was replaced with a red banner featuring a silhouetted Prussian eagle in white. Later in the day, an Imperial decree was issued by Emperor Michael von Preußen announcing the creation of an for the country with the same design, and stipulating the conditions for its use. The proclamation also allowed for each reigning monarch to create a personal standard to be used alongside the official Imperial Standard under further restricted circumstances. Michael von Preußen's personal standard is identical to the Imperial Standard in color and proportion; however, the Prussian Eagle was replaced by his own Imperial Cypher, which had been announced the month previous. The Imperial Standard has an unusual aspect ratio of 5:1. This aspect ratio was maintained in Michael von Preußen's personal standard, though the decree does not state that personal standards of the reigning monarchs must maintain it. Regional Flags Constituent Countries Each Constituent Country of Großgermania has a separate national flag which is flown alongside the flag of Großgermania within that nation. The flags are also flown outside the Reichstag building in Nordhausen. .]] Kingdom of Germany The flag of the Kingdom of Germany is a variant of the flag of the , originally used alongside the flag of the before being banned as 'reactionary' in 1935. The flag is a black-white-red tricolor with an aspect ratio of 3:5 (whereas the original Imperial German tricolor was a 2:3 ratio). The original German flag used following reunification was a consisting of the colors black, red, and gold. The idea of using a Nordic Cross on the flag of Germany first arose in 1944 and was used by German organizations resisting rule in the Großdeutsches Reich. The flag used at the time was red, with a yellow Nordic Cross outlined in black, and a black Nordic Cross therein, identical to the Volksflagge, except for differences in color shades. The flag had an aspect ratio of 3:5. Upon the formation of Großgermania on 12 December 2008, Michael von Preußen, King of Germany, opted to redesign the German flag from this so-called 'resistance flag'. The new design was announced on 19 December, and incorporated a gold Nordic Cross, with a red cross therein, on a black field. The color tones used differed from those on the Reichsflagge, and many believed the Reichsflagge should have been redesigned using the colors on the German flag. This call was rejected by the Emperor, who stated that the flag must maintain the colors in the exact shades they were used during the 1848 Revolutions - that is, as they are on the Coat of Arms. The current tricolor was adopted on 27 December 2009. .]] Kingdom of Denmark The Dannebrog, the name for the flag of Denmark, is the oldest flag design in continuous use. Until its inclusion within the Association of Germanic States, Denmark's flag was rectangular in shape, aspect ratio 28:37, bearing the same general design to the current flag. The State Flag of Denmark was identical to the current one, with a lighter shade of red (similar to that of the Reichsflagge and Volksflagge). The flag currently used as the national flag of Denmark was formerly used as the Orlogsflag, or naval flag. It was adopted as the state flag by the Kingdom upon joining the Association of Germanic States, and has an aspect ratio of 56:107. .]] Principality of Luxembourg The Principality of Luxembourg uses a flag designed by Alexandra von Nassau on behalf of the Principality following its incorporation into Großgermania in December 2008. Much like the flag of the , the flag incorporates a red-white-blue horizontal tricolor. The flag most noticably differs from the previous one in its inclusion of the coat of arms of Luxembourg (which remained the same as that of the Grand Duchy). It also uses a darker shade of blue, the same as that of the , and the same shade of red as the Reichsflagge. It was shortened to 3:5 from the previous flag's aspect ratio of 1:2. The Grand Duchy's flag currently serves as the flag of the Province of Luxembourg. .]] Principality of Liechtenstein As with Luxembourg, the Principality of Liechtenstein's flag as it existed prior to incorporation into Großgermania still serves as the Province of Liechtenstein's flag. The Principality, however, uses what was formerly the standard of the Government of the Principality. A horizontal bicolor flag with an aspect ratio of 3:5, the flag has a blue and red background. It is defaced with the coat of arms of Liechtenstein, which, like Luxembourg, remained the same post-unification as it was previously. .]] Helvetica Although most constituent countries' flags are identical to or are based on those of their predecessors, the Helvetican flag bears very little resemblance to that of the . The flag, like the name of the free land itself, can be traced back to the of 1798 to 1802. Almost identical to the flag of that nation, the only difference is that the modern flag lacks the phrase Republique Helvetique, which was featured on the central band of the flag of the Helvetic Republic. The flag is a horizontal tricolor of green-red-yellow, with proportions of 3:5. .]] Alsace-Lorraine The flag of the Free Republic of Alsace-Lorraine was identical to that used by the . Due to the largely Nordic-centered spirituality of much of the Empire, it was determined that the yellow cross present on that flag was not appropriate for use as the national flag of Alsace-Lorraine. A proposal was made to restore the flag of the under the , but it was rejected by the National Assembly of Alsace-Lorraine, due to the black stripe (the anthem of Alsace-Lorraine refers only to the colors red and white). The flag was subsequently redesigned to imitate the Imperial German flag of Alsace-Lorraine, but the black stripe was replaced with a second red one and the coat of arms was removed. The flag of the Free Republic of Alsace-Lorraine was maintained as the provincial flag. .]] Kanarische Inseln The Kanarische Inseln constitute an autonomous territory of Großgermania. The flag of the territory was chosen by the Imperial Protector, Karl-Heinz Müller, shortly after their inclusion in Großgermania. The flag has origins dating to the beginning of the twentieth century, but was replaced by the government of during their control of the islands. The flag depicts seven white stars, representing the islands, on a blue background. They are placed in alignment with the geographic relation of the islands to one another. Provincial Flags The following are flags used by the Provinces of Großgermania. Image:Flag of Baden-Württemberg.png|Flag of Baden-Württemberg Image:Flag of Bavaria (striped).png|Flag of Bavaria Image:Flag of Brandenburg.png|Flag of Brandenburg Image:Flag of Burgenland.PNG|Flag of Burgenland Image:Flag of Carinthia.png|Flag of Carinthia Image:Flag of East Moravia.png|Flag of East Moravia Image:Flag of East Pomerania.png|Flag of East Pomerania Image:Flag of Hesse.png|Flag of Hesse Image:Flag of Lower Austria.png|Flag of Lower Austria Image:Flag of Lower Saxony.png|Flag of Lower Saxony Image:Flag of Lower Silesia.png|Flag of Lower Silesia Image:Flag of Lubusz.png|Flag of Lubusz Image:Flag of Mecklenburg-Vorpommern.png|Flag of Mecklenburg-Vorpommern Image:Flag of Northern Bohemia.png|Flag of Northern Bohemia Image:Flag of Opole.png|Flag of Opole Image:Flag of the Palatinate.png|Flag of the Palatinate Image:Flag of Poznań.png|Flag of Poznań Image:Flag of Prussia.png|Flag of Prussia Image:Flag of Rhineland-Westphalia.png|Flag of Rhineland-Westphalia Image:Flag of the Saar.png|Flag of the Saar Image:Flag of Salzburg.png|Flag of Salzburg Image:Flag of Saxony.png|Flag of Saxony Image:Flag of Saxony-Anhalt.png|Flag of Saxony-Anhalt Image:Flag of Schleswig-Holstein.png|Flag of Schleswig-Holstein Image:Flag of Silesia.png|Flag of Silesia Image:Flag of Southwestern Bohemia.png|Flag of Southwestern Bohemia Image:Flag of Styria.png|Flag of Styria Image:Flag of Thuringia.png|Flag of Thuringia Image:Flag of Tyrol.png|Flag of Tyrol Image:Flag of Upper Austria.png|Flag of Upper Austria Image:Flag of Vorarlberg.png|Flag of Vorarlberg Image:Flag of West Moravia.png|Flag of West Moravia Image:Flag of West Pomerania.png|Flag of West Pomerania Image:Flag of Midtjylland.png|Flag of Midtjylland Image:Flag of Nordjylland.png|Flag of Nordjylland Image:Flag of Sjælland.png|Flag of Sjælland Image:Flag of Syddanmark.png|Flag of Syddanmark Image:Flag of Berne.png|Flag of Berne Image:Flag of Geneva.png|Flag of Geneva Image:Flag of Graubünden.png|Flag of Graubünden Image:Flag of Ticino.png|Flag of Ticino Image:Flag of Valais.png|Flag of Valais Image:Flag of Zurich.png|Flag of Zurich Image:Luxembourg.png|Flag of Luxembourg Image:Liechtenstein.png|Flag of Liechtenstein Image:FR Alsace-Lorraine.png|Flag of Alsace-Lorraine Historical Flags The following are flags used by Großgermania's predecessor states. File:Banner of the Holy Roman Emperor (after 1400).svg|Flag of the File:Flag of the Confederation of the Rhine.png|Flag of the File:Custom8.png|Flag of the File:Flag of Weimar Republic.png|Flag of the File:Flag of Germany 1933.png|Flag of File:Flag of Germany (1946-1949).png|Flag of File:Flag of East Germany.png|Flag of File:Flag of Germany.png|Flag of and File:Denmark.png|Flag of the File:Republiquehelv.svg|Flag of the File:Switzerland.png|Flag of the File:FR Alsace-Lorraine.png|Flag of the Free Republic of Alsace-Lorraine Category:Symbols of Großgermania Großgermania